Rain
by Tealia
Summary: What's this? Could Anzu be falling for THE Seto Kaiba?? Why is he being nice to her now? What could be going on!? Read and find out!! Chapter 9 is a new one!! Read now!!
1. Rainy Day

A/N: This is my first fanfic ever. I don't think I should have put it on R. Anyway, you know what I'm going to say. None of the YGO characters belong to me * sigh *. But I do wish Seto-Sama was mine! * sigh * R/R please. and check out Crimsy, she has a Seto/Anzu fanfic that is REALLY GOOD, but if you're going to read it, review it. That was really dumb. Oh, well. Enjoy! ~ Seto-Sama Lover~  
  
Anzu stood under a building to keep herself from getting wet from the rain. It was raining hard and Anzu had decided to stay there, until the rain stopped. Won't be long. I'm sure of it. Thought Anzu, as she watched the rain pour and get colder by the minute. " Maybe, I should just make a mad dash or something." Said Anzu aloud, thinking that she was alone. Suddenly a familiar voice spoke next to her, "How about I help you?" Anzu turned thinking that she would see Yami (she couldn't tell from the sound of the rain), but instead it was Seto Kaiba with his usual smirk on his face. However, this time there wasn't any car waiting for him, he was just holding on to a navy blue umbrella. Feeling the usual annoying feeling that she gets whenever she saw Seto, Anzu just made a face and said to him, " over my dead body, Kaiba!" However, Seto didn't say anything, he just folded up the umbrella he was holding and leaned on the wall. Anzu felt her hands getting numb. She tried her best to keep them warm, but she failed. Her clothes were wet and were sticking to her. Seto couldn't help, but notice these things. Anzu felt Seto staring at her and turned crimson in the face at this. She sort of inched away from Seto and tried to keep herself warm. Anzu felt herself shivering and couldn't help. Seto looked up and saw this; he took off his trench coat and put it on Anzu to keep her warm. Anzu felt the coat on her. She turned and her gaze fell on Seto. He was just leaning there on the wall without his trench coat, showing his body figure. He wasn't thin like some people thought; instead he was a bit muscular looking. Well. This is new. Wait a minute!? Don't I HATE Kaiba?! If, I do. Then why am I wearing his trench coat?! He gave it to me. But why? The more she thought, the more confusing it was for her. Finally she asked Seto, but she was cut off by Seto who answered for her, " You looked cold." Said in a plain voice. " Oh. Thank you, Kaiba." Said Anzu in a soft voice. After 5 minutes, Seto opened his umbrella and was about to leave, but stopped and looked at Anzu. He stood there for a second, but then asked Anzu in a gruff voice, " Are you just going to just stand there like an idiot or go to my place?" Anzu looked up frowning and asked in a whisper, " Why should I go to YOUR place?" " Just make up your mind, I left Mokuba by himself at home." " What's the catch?" " ANZU! Did the cold freeze your brain or something?! If I just leave you here: you'll get sick and Fido won't leave me alone because of that! So are you coming or not!" yelled Seto in a frustrated voice. " Fine, I'm coming. Just don't yell." Whispered Anzu. Anzu went under the umbrella with Seto and the two walked towards Kaiba's Mansion.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey, how did you like it? I thought it was REALLY stupid and short. Flame me if you want, I don't care a damn crap. * sigh * This was my first YGO fanfic I ever did, and I think it's stupid. Oh well. R/R!!!!! ~ Seto-Sama Lover~ 


	2. The Mansion

A/N: HEY! Thanks for all the nice reviews! I thought I wasn't going to get any, but instead I already got a handful! Thanks SOOOO much and in return here's chapter 2 you people wanted SOOOO much!!!  
  
Disclaimer: you know what I'm going to say, so I'm not going to say it. It hurts me too much. (  
  
Seto started to feel the cold getting to him, but he just ignored it. Soon the two were at the gates. Seto opened it and led Anzu inside. Anzu looked around the place and saw that there were a lot of trees and flowers there. Somewhere hidden from the trees was a statue; it was the Blue Eyes White Dragon. When they got to the front door, Seto opened it and was greeted by Mokuba. " Hey Big Brother! What took you so long?" " Hey Mokuba. Can you tell the maids to fix up a room for a guest?" " A guest? Who is it?" asked Mokuba curiously. Anzu came into the room and saw a black haired boy that seemed only about 10 years old. Mokuba's eyes widened and then an evil grin came to his face. Seto notice the look on his younger brother's face, he shook his head and frowned. The kid's got a weird mind sometimes. Mokuba left for the maids, leaving Seto and Anzu standing there, alone. Anzu sort of looked at Seto and spoke in a low voice, " You didn't have to do that. I could just stay here and wait for the rain to stop." Seto didn't say anything at first, but then he led Anzu into the Living Room and had her sitting on the couch. His cold blue eyes stared at her for a while, but then with a swish from his trench coat (he got his trench coat back) Seto left the room. A maid passing by came up to Seto; she told him that the room was ready. " Good. The guest is downstairs in the Living Room." Said Seto and he went into his office. The maid went down the stairs and opened the door to the Living Room, she saw a young lady sitting on the couch gazing into the fire. " Miss, your room is ready." Said the maid. Anzu looked at the maid and got up from her seat. The maid led her into a room that was nicely furnished with a very comfortable bed. " Hope you have a nice rest." Said the maid and left Anzu in the room. Anzu looked around the room. The wallpaper was pictures of Lilacs and there was a huge window there too. A Velvet couch was in the room, with also a queen size bed. Anzu laid on the bed, going deep into thought. What is with that guy? I mean, I could have just stayed there under the building until the rain stopped, but instead he takes me to his mansion! What's up with that? Whatever it is, I think about it in the morning, too tired to even think. And Anzu drifted off to sleep.  
  
A/N: Well, there you are! Chapter 2! Sorry that it's short again, I'm running out of ideas * sweat drop*. Well anyway, R/R!!!! ~Seto-Sama Lover~ 


	3. Anzu's Dream

A/N: Bonjour! Merci for all those reviews (even if they were little). Anyway, here's chapter 3! I'm sorry that some of my fanfics are really short; I'll try to lengthen them. This chapter is going to be Anzu's dream!  
  
Disclaimer: * crying* It just hurts sooo much to say this, but NONE of the YGO characters belong to me * BURST INTO TEARS, while holding on to Seto. Seto has a sweat drop on his head*  
  
A church bell was ringing in the distance. Anzu walked over in that direction and came up to a church that was very crowded with people. Her friends were there also, except they were looking a bit older. " Hey guys!" said Anzu waving to them, but none of them noticed her. Confused, Anzu went over to Fido (A/N: That's Joey. I'm going to be calling him that from now on in the fanfics.) and waved her hand over his eyes. He didn't even blink. Anzu went over to Honda and tapped on her shoulder, her hand went right through. Anzu gasped in terror and was about to scream when something caught her eyes and made her stop. A bride and the groom was at the alter with the priest. Anzu looked at the bride, getting the feeling that she saw her somewhere before. Anzu suddenly got the urge to hit herself on the head, the bride was her. " I'm the bride?! If I'm the bride, then what am I doing standing here?!" yelled Anzu in a frustrated voice. " Oh well, I'll think about it later. For now, I'd like to see who my future husband is going to be!" said Anzu excitedly and turned to look at the handsome groom. The color drained from her face. Anzu screamed at this and felt like killing herself. The groom was none other then, Seto Kaiba. ' Oh god no! I CAN'T get married to Kaiba! It's not right! I wanted to get married to Brad Pitt anyway! WHY SETO KAIBA?!?!?! WHY?!' The old priest said in a hoarse voice, " Now, you may kiss the bride." Anzu waved her arms frantically in front the couple screaming her head off saying, " DON'T KISS! DON'T KISS!" But her voice was deaf to them and Seto and Anzu kissed in front of her. "Oh god.OH GOD!!!! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!! NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!' screamed Anzu. At that she woke up from her dream in cold sweat.  
  
" That was a really bad dream." Said Anzu remembering what had happened. Suddenly there was a knock on her door. " Come in." said Anzu, while trying to fix her bed hair problem. Mokuba poked his head into the room and said in a tired voice, " Seto wants you to come downstairs. Breakfast is ready." " Oh. Tell him I'll be down in soon." Said Anzu in a gentle voice. Mokuba just nodded and closed the door behind him. Anzu stretched and got out from the bed. " What am I to wear?" Her question was already answered. In an oak closet, Anzu found some dry clothes. A t- shirt and a pair of blue jeans were to be exact. Still, Anzu didn't complain or anything. She just put them on and tried to fix her hair that was looking very " poofy". After 5 minutes or so, she finally got it fixed and headed downstairs for Breakfast.  
  
  
  
A/N: HEY! How'd you like it? That was chapter 3! Chapter 4 will be on soon, so for now. R/R!!! But for fun, I'm going to torturing Fido for a while. Fido: Quit calling me that! I have a name! It's JOEY! Seto: Shut up Puppy Dog. Fido: I'm not a Puppy Dog! Me: Oh, shut up Puppy Dog! * Big grin* Seto: * smirk* See. Even she's calling you Puppy Dog. Fido: I'm NOT PUPPY DOG!!!! My name is Fido! * Sweat Drop* uh oh. Me: Oh, so your name is Fido? How nice. * Evil Grin* Fido: I'm out of here. * leaves* Me: Well. That leaves you and me, Seto-Sama. * blushing* Seto: .. * Sweat Drop* Me: what? Seto: * Runs away* Me: oh well. Better chase him into Chapter 4! It'll be up soon, so don't worry! 


	4. Breakfast?

A/N: Bonjour! Hey! Thanx for ALL those reviews! One of you asked me if I was a Joey Torturer and the answer is YES! He's an ok guy, but I don't like him that much. Anyway, here's chapter 4! I'm on the roll! J/K! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: This time there is a character that is mine, my Guinea Pig! Avi is mine! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA * cough*cough*gag*gag*wheeze* ^-^" Anyway the rest of the characters, no. WAAAAH!!!!! I want SETO!!!! * Chases after Seto Kaiba * Seto's thoughts: .. Anzu's thoughts: #..#  
  
Anzu went into the Dining Room and found Mokuba and Seto at the table. Mokuba was dozing off and Seto was just reading the newspaper, while drinking coffee (he has LOT'S of coffee! *grins *) Seto didn't notice Anzu, while Mokuba did. He only looked at her for 5 seconds and then fell off his chair with a crash! Seto looked down on the floor and saw Mokuba rubbing his head. " You ok Mokuba?" asked Seto in a worried voice. Mokuba just answered, " Too tired." Seto sighed and said in a tired voice, " I TOLD you not to be on the Internet too long, but did you listen? No!" " Kaiba, you should be easy on the kid." Said Anzu in a low voice. Seto looked surprised that Anzu was in the room. " When'd you get in here?" " A second ago." Said Anzu mildly. Seto didn't say anything, he just got up from the table and said in a curt voice, " Tell me when you want to go home." And he left the room. Anzu sat down and helped herself to some Scrambled Eggs. Mokuba got up from the floor and sat down on his chair. " I'm glad it's a Saturday." He said with a yawn. He started to eat the rest of his sausages, but then stopped and fell back to the floor. " OW!" he said with a tinge of pain in it. Anzu shook her head in disbelief and got up from the table. She went over to Mokuba, who was rubbing the back of his head. " Can't help it." He said in a sheepish voice. Anzu helped him get back on his chair and left him, looking for Seto. (A/N: OOOOOOOOOH! *Evil Grin *)  
  
Can't concentrate on work. Then again, I have to get that girl home. Seto was typing on his computer as usual, just trying get some work done. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. " Come in." said Seto, not looking away from the screen. Anzu came into the room and walked over to Seto. He didn't notice Anzu in the room (again!). Anzu didn't say anything at first, not wanting to disturb him. So, she waited for him to notice her. After about 5 minutes, Anzu got frustrated and hit Seto HARD on the head. Seto practically ALMOST hit his head on the computer screen (A/N: Thank goodness! Seto didn't hurt himself! Sorry, I'll try not to interrupt!), he turned and glared at Anzu who was smiling. " WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" he yelled angrily. Anzu smiled again and said in an innocent voice, " I didn't do anything. I only just hit you hard on the head." # Hmm. Kaiba DOES look cute when he's angry. WAIT A MINUTE! What am I saying?! Kaiba looking cute when he's angry!? HELL NO! HE'S BUTT UGLY! # Seto glared angrily at Anzu for a while, but then stopped. " If you need a ride, ask one of the guards to take you home." He said in a curt voice. Anzu frowned at this and stomped out of the room and slammed the door the shut. Seto went back to his work. Anzu went down the stairs and was about to go out the door, when she saw Mokuba chugging down a whole bottle of Mountain Dew. # Man that kid's desperate. # After watching Mokuba drink the whole bottle and started on a second one, Anzu left the place. It had stopped raining, but the air was a bit cold still. Sort of shivering, Anzu walked as quickly as she could, heading home. # I wonder how far it is from Kaiba's Mansion to home. Maybe it was better if I hadn't hit him in the head in the first place. Then I wouldn't be walking home like this. Although, he did say that I could ask one of the guards to drive me home, but since I'm stubborn, I decided not to. So now here I am walking home, sort of cold. # While Anzu was deep in thought, she had bumped into Yugi. Yugi however was carrying a HUGE box of Dueling cards and since Anzu had bumped into him, the box flew out of his hands and landed on Hotdog Stand (and Fido was eating hotdogs there). Anzu didn't notice this at all and just went on her way. Yugi couldn't tell whom he had bumped into, because the box was practically covering his face. And Fido was just eating Hotdogs at the Hotdog Stand. When Anzu had finally arrived to her house, she was greeted by lots of squeaking from a cage. Anzu went over to the cage and opened it. She took out a calico colored Guinea Pig, named Avi. " Hey Avi! How you doing?" asked Anzu in a gentle voice. Avi gurgled at Anzu's voice and sort of nibbled at her shirt (A/N: Avi really does that and most of my favorite shirts have holes in them ^-^). Anzu pet the little Guinea Pig and then got him back inside his cage. Avi raced to his food bowl and searched around it. When he found nothing, he started to squeak in a loud voice, wanting food. Anzu dropped some carrots into the bowl and Avi took them gratefully, with a loud gurgle (A/N: AWWWWWWW!). Anzu watched her Guinea Pig for a while, but then went up to her room to change into her clothes. # Maybe, I REALLY shouldn't have hit Kaiba on the head. I didn't mean to, at least I don't think. # Anzu sighed and changed into a white sleeve-less shirt and khaki colored Capri pants. She headed downstairs and got on her computer to check her emails. There wasn't any. She got AIM and saw that SETO KAIBA was on AIM! # Why's Kaiba on AIM? I never knew he had an sn! Oh well, better warn him a bunch of times. # Anzu warned Seto 13 times and then waited for his reaction. Nothing happened. Anzu sent a message to Seto saying, " Well, well, well. If it isn't Seto Kaiba. You're finally on AIM? " A reply came. " Hello Anzu." And that was it. He just signed off. Anzu frowned at this and signed off also. " The nerve of that guy! Jeez!" said Anzu in a frustrated voice. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Avi started to squeak loudly at the sound and was running around in his cage. Anzu got Avi out from his cage and held on to him from hurting himself. Still holding on to Avi in her arms, Anzu went to the door and opened it. Seto Kaiba was standing at the doorway.  
  
A/N: Chapter 4 is over! And it's on a cliffhanger! Sort of! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA * cough*cough* hehe. Anyway, here's the continuation of that Fido torturing thing.  
  
Seto: Leave me alone!  
  
Me: Seto! Come back! You're too KAWAII! Besides we belong together!!  
  
Seto: You said you were going to put me together with Anzu!  
  
Fido: * just watching the scene*  
  
Me: WE BOTH LIKE TO TORTURE FIDO!!!!  
  
Seto: * stops*thinks* Fine! We'll torture Puppy Dog for awhile.  
  
Me: YAY!  
  
Fido: *sweat drop * This is bad.  
  
Me: FIDO! GET OVER HERE!  
  
Seto: *grabs Fido by collar*Drags him to ME!*  
  
Me: This shall be good! * Cracks knuckles*  
  
Seto: * watches, smirking*  
  
Fido: *cringes*  
  
A/N: This shall continue on chapter 5! Don't go away!  
  
Fido: phew! Thank god!  
  
Seto: You were lucky Puppy Dog.  
  
Fido: STOP CALLING ME THAT! *Punches Seto in face*both start fighting like crazy*  
  
Me: Seto! RIGHT HOOK HIM!  
  
  
  
A/N: This chapter wasn't very good at first, but I guess it got ok. Don't forget to R/R! ~Seto-Sama Lover 


	5. Shirtless Seto?

A/N: HEY HEY HEY!!!! Thankz for all those REVIEWS!!! I'm sorry about the cliffhanger, I just couldn't resists!! Whatever about that right now, here's chapter 5! What you wanted!  
  
Disclaimer: This time I'm not going to say it. My future husband is (^_^)!  
  
Seto: What?!  
  
SSLover: Come on, say it!  
  
Seto: I'm NOT your Future Husband! Anyway.  
  
Seto: If I do, will you pair me up with Isis? *Eager look*  
  
SSLover: *slaps hard on the face* What the hell is with you!? Just say the disclaimer thing!  
  
Seto: *rubs cheek* Fine fine, just don't slap me again. Ok, Seto-Sama Lover doesn't own any of the YGO characters, except for a guinea pig named Avi.  
  
SSLover: *crying*  
  
Seto: *pats back, comforting SSLover*Stops*Mentally hits himself and leaves*  
  
" What the hell are YOU doing here?" asked Anzu in an annoyed tone. Seto took something out from his white trench coat pocket and handed it over to Anzu. " You left it at my house." Said Seto. It was a pink cell phone with a Kuriboh keychain on it. " Oh. Thanks." Said Anzu blushing a bit. As Seto was about to leave, Avi let out a squeak. Seto stopped and turned to look at Avi. He frowned at it for a while and then said with a smirk, " You call that a pet? I've seen pets that aren't ugly as that thing." At this, Avi's ears perked up and was now facing Seto Kaiba, angrily. Anzu stroked Avi gently, trying to calm it down. However, Avi didn't feel like getting comforted. Seto stared at Avi with a strange look on his face. " What the heck is with you're pet?" he asked. Anzu shrugged at this and was trying her best now to keep Avi from jumping out from her arms. This time, Avi slipped out of Anzu's grips and had pounced for Seto (A/N: Avi doesn't do that in real life. He's getting old now, but he does still bite people. Sometimes, they even bleed). It landed on Seto's chest, gripping hard on to the place with its claws (A/N: Avi never does those kinds of things). Avi's claws weren't gripping very hard on Seto's shirt, but his teeth were another story. He had sunk his teeth into Seto's chest. Biting hard. Seto tugged at Avi, trying to get him off from him. Avi just held on the place, by still biting. Anzu was trying to get Avi off from Seto, but had no luck. " Get the hell OFF!" yelled Seto at the little guinea pig. Avi let go. He fell into Anzu's hands and was wiping his mouth with its front paws (A/N: In the fanfic, Avi is sort of like a little monster. In real life he isn't, he's just a family pet.). " Sorry about that. Avi doesn't like it when people call him ugly." Said Anzu in a low voice. Seto didn't say anything, he just looked at the place where Avi bit him and groaned. Blood was seeping through his shirt. ' That thing bites hard. I never thought I would bleed.' Anzu noticed the bloody mark on Seto's shirt. She quickly put Avi inside his cage and pulled Seto into the kitchen. " Will you let go!? I wasn't planning on staying!" said Seto trying to loosen the grip on Anzu's hand. " When Avi bites someone, the person bleeds a lot (A/N: That's not true. When Avi bites, it sometimes bleeds a little bit.). So, you need medication on that bite." Said Anzu hastily. She pushed Seto in to a chair and went to look for the First Aid Kit. Seto shook his head in disbelief. A bite he got from a Guinea Pig was going to make him bleed a lot. It can't be right! That's ridiculous! It didn't take Anzu long to find the First Aid Kit. She hurried downstairs and went into the kitchen. Seto was still sitting there, looking annoyed. Anzu put the Kit down on the kitchen counter and opened it. She dug around in the thing, until she found some iodine. She looked at it, frowned, and then put it back in. ' It stings too much.. Oh well, might as well just clean the wound and THEN put the iodine on. Maybe.' Anzu went over to the kitchen sink and got a towel wet. She wrung it out and then went over to Seto and sat next to him. The two were silent at first, but then Anzu took a deep breath and said, "You're going to have to take your shirt off." Seto's eyes went wide at this and yelled, " WHAT!? I have to take my SHIRT OFF!? HELL NO!" " If you don't, how am I suppose to clean the wound?" Seto sweatdropped at this and then sighed. " I do not believe I'm doing this.. " He muttered. Anzu gave a blank look. " Well?" she asked. " Fine. I will." At that (A/N: oh my god.. OH MY GOD!! * Goes crazy*calms down* Sorry about that) Seto took off his white trench coat and then his black shirt (A/N: Sry to interrupt, but if you can't tell what he was wearing. It is his new outfit, on the inside he wears black and the trench coat is white. If you can't tell what I'm trying to say, look for his pics on the web!). Anzu, who was watching was now sort of blushing. " You know. I always thought of you as a scrawny person, but instead. You're pretty much. sort of muscular." Anzu turned red at this and looked at the floor. Seto smirked at the remark. Of course people thought he was just skin and bone, but in real life; he was sort of lean and muscular. He sat back down and was just sort of staring of into space. Anzu remembered the wet towel in her hand. She put the wet towel on the bite, wiping the blood off. After she was done, Anzu got up from her chair to get the iodine. " Have you ever used iodine before?" asked Anzu while looking for the thing in the kit. Seto shook his head and said, " No." in a low voice. Anzu stopped and then a sly grin went to her face. " Don't get any ideas Anzu." Said Seto in a curt voice. Anzu didn't say anything; she just brought the iodine and some cotton balls with her. " You know. It might sting a little. Think you can handle it?" asked Anzu. Seto got up from his chair and quickly got his shirt on. Seto was muttering something about how an idiot he was to come to the place in the first place. As he was about to pick up his trench coat, Anzu stopped him. " What the hell do you want?" Anzu glared at him and said, " You're afraid aren't you?" " What?" asked Seto in a bewildered voice. " You're just a chicken. Afraid that a little iodine might hurt." Seto eyes flashed angrily at this. Anzu continued. " Kaiba, you must be very afraid right now. You may act all tough, but really on the inside, you're just a kid." Seto just stared at her. " You're not going to say anything? Afraid that I might beat you in talking?" " No. I'm not afraid. I'm not afraid of you, or anything in this world. And that means I'm not afraid to do this. Seto put his arms around Anzu's waist and kissed her deeply on the lips.  
  
A/N: They kissed! YAHOO! YEAH! Thank you GOD! WOO HOO! Ok. I got calm down.. Anyway sorry that it took sooo long! Here's the deal, IF I get 55 reviews, there will be a special chapter. IF I don't get it, NO special chapter! So R&R! Here's a continuation.  
  
Me: Get him in a head lock Seto!  
  
Seto: *punches hard in face*  
  
Fido: *Bites leg*  
  
Seto: Get off! You lunatic!  
  
Fido: *tackles*Pummels head*  
  
Seto: *gets Fido into headlock*  
  
Fido: * jabs Seto hard with his elbow*  
  
Me: *standing there watching*  
  
Fido: you shouldn't have called me Fido then!  
  
Seto: *punches nose*  
  
Fido: *nose bleeds*  
  
Me: Come on Seto! Knock him dead!  
  
Fido: Hey! How come I don't have a cheerleader?!  
  
Me: *sweat drop*  
  
Seto: why don't you call Mai?  
  
Fido: I don't have a cell phone.  
  
Seto: too bad then  
  
Me: AREN'T YOU GUYS GOING TO FIGHT?!  
  
Seto: Oh yeah! *twists Fido's arm*  
  
Fido: *stomps on Seto's foot*  
  
Seto: *punches Fido hard in the stomach*  
  
Fido: *falls to ground*  
  
A/N: that's all for today! R&R! 


	6. Special Chapter!

A/N: HEY! CONGRATS TO YOU GUYS! SPECIAL CHAPTER!!! HURRAY!! WOO HOO!!! *Calms down* Enjoy it!  
  
Background: This chapter is different from the others, sort of. It's about a school dance in Domino High. And there is going to be some surprises for Anzu at the dance. R&R!  
  
There was a HUGE crowd of students crowding the bulletin board. Seto Kaiba was passing by the crowd and something on the board caught his eyes. Because of his height, it wasn't very hard for him to see what the crowd was going crazy about. A large hand-made poster was posted on there. In bold letter it said, " Spring Dance In Domino High! This Saturday at 7:30 pm to 11:00 pm! Don't miss it! Invite friends from other schools! The dance is to be held in the Gym! Don't miss it!" It showed a couple dancing and a DJ. Seto smirked at this and went on his way. Yugi and the others passed the crowd too. Honda noticed the poster and suddenly got a dreamy look on his face. Jounouchi noticed the look on Honda's face; he knew what he was thinking. " Honda! Don't think that you'll be taking my sister to the dance! She's not goin'!" Honda's expression changed to a disgusted look. He got Jounouchi into a headlock and said angrily, " HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU DISTURB ME WHEN I WAS HAVING A GOOD DAY DREAM!" Jounouchi and Honda sweat dropped at this when everybody was staring at them. " Don't mind them, they're always like that!" said Anzu with a sigh. Honda grinned sheepishly and let go of Jounouchi. Jounouchi glared at him for a while, but his expression soon changed when he looked at the poster. He sort of smiled, but then he shook his head and looked at the gang. " So Yug, who you takin' to the dance this Saturday?" Jounouchi asked with a sly look on his face. Yugi shrugged and said, "Who should I go with?" Anzu smiled and said, " I'm sure someone would want to go with you Yugi. You have a gentle heart." Yugi grinned at the compliment and also sort of blushed. Jounouchi and Honda got a sly grin on their face. " Hey Anzu, who are YOU goin' with?" Jounouchi asked with the sly grin still on his face. Anzu blushed at this. Jounouchi laughed at this and said, " I think I know. You want to go with YAMI!" Anzu's face turned in 10 shades of red. " That's not true! I don't want to go with Yami, actually I'm not going at ALL!" At that she ran from the others, full of anger and embarrassment. " Jounouchi! Look what you did! Can't you control your teasing for once?" said Yugi angrily. " Gee. I didn't want her to get mad. Man better go apologies to her!" said Jounouchi about to go after Anzu, but then the bell rang, class was to start. " You can apologies to her at class." Said Honda in a reassuring voice. Jounouchi nodded in agreement and headed for his next class. He opened the door and saw that Anzu wasn't there. " She'll be here. Don't worry." Said Yugi taking his seat. But Anzu still hadn't come inside the classroom when class started. ' Something's wrong. Anzu is never late! Did Jounouchi's teasing make her skip class?' Thought Yugi as he worked on his math problems the teacher gave the class. Anzu wasn't in any of the classes. When school was over, Yugi found her outside under a tree, crying. When Yugi came towards her, Anzu quickly go up and ran away from him, leaving him in surprise. This went on, until Friday. The day before the dance. Anzu was avoiding them as usual, but Yugi was tired of it. He ran up to Anzu and yelled at her in a frustrated voice asking, " WHY ARE YOU AVOIDING US?! WE'RE YOUR FRIENDS! FRIENDS HELP EACH OTHER! TELL ME WHAT IS WRONG!" Anzu slapped Yugi hard on the face and said in a deadly voice, " Leave me alone. You're just like the others." She walked away from him, not even turning back to look at him. Tears came to Yugi's eyes at this. Anzu, his childhood friend had changed somehow. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Anzu was talking to Mai on the phone. She was frowning at something Mai had told her.  
  
Mai: All you have to do is SLOW dance with Seto Kaiba and the money is yours.  
  
Anzu: *frowning* but I don't want to dance with him! I want to dance with Yami!  
  
Mai: Do you want the dough or NOT! 500 bucks, is about to be blown away Anzu! Do the dare, the money is yours. Don't do it, say good-bye to Ballet in New York!  
  
Anzu: *gritting teeth* Fine! I'll do it. You've better come to the dance though!  
  
Mai; I will be there, Jounouchi invited me. Honda is going with Serenity. And Yugi and Yami are alone.  
  
Anzu: Why isn't Yugi going with anyone?  
  
Mai: How should I know? I'm not his mother!  
  
Anzu: Jeez Mai, I was just asking.  
  
Mai: Listen, I got to go. Busy day. Just don't forget the Dare. Ciao! *hangs up*  
  
Anzu stared at the ceiling of her room. She was to SLOW dance with Seto Kaiba at the Spring Dance, just for $500. " Is it worth it? Just to be dancing with Seto Kaiba for 500 bucks? What if he doesn't come? No wait. Everybody HAS to come. I shouldn't have been so hard on Yugi and the others though. If only Jounouchi had shut his mouth about Yami!" yelled Anzu angrily. She sighed and went to her closet to look for something to wear for tomorrow's dance. There was nothing. " Argh! There is nothing to wear! Guess I'll have to go shopping." Said Anzu grabbing for her purse and keys. She got a light jacket on and got into her blue convertible. She drove to the mall and parked her car in the Parking Lot. When she went into the Mall, she didn't really know where to go. Her eyes landed on the store Gap. She went in and found herself in a very crowded room. Girls from her school were EVERYWHERE! Trying to buy clothes for the dance. She also noticed a sign that said, " 75% OFF!" Anzu squeezed through the crowd and searched for something to wear for the dance. She found a jean skirt that was her size. She took that and looked some more. A red tank top was hanging with t- shirts. She took that one also. ' Do I need anything else?' she asked herself. Suddenly, a pair of black boots came in view, after a fat woman had moved out of the way. ' Boots? Well. it is on sale!' Anzu took the boots with her and went to the cashier. She paid for her stuff and left the crowded place. She went into Bath and Body Works to look for some other stuff and because it wasn't very crowded. " 50% off today." Anzu said as she was reading the sign that was posted on the door. She looked around the place a bit and some perfume and make up caught her eyes. She went over to the place and checked some of the perfumes. She smelled some of the Lilac perfume and chose that one. ' Lip gloss and some roll on glitter should be ok.' Anzu thought as she took them also. She went to an open cashier and paid for her stuff and left for her car. As she drove home, a navy blue convertible raced pass her and someone sort of WAVED from the driver seat. Since the car already passed her, she couldn't tell who that was. But the navy blue looked familiar. That's went it struck her. Seto Kaiba had waved to her from his car. Anzu almost slammed on the brakes at a green light. When she came back home, Anzu checked the message machine for any messages. There weren't any. She hauled all her stuff upstairs and dropped them on to her bed. She checked her cell phone for any messages. There were none. Anzu sighed sadly at this and went downstairs to the kitchen for some Slim Fast. She had started to drink it ever since her cousin had started to drink it and had lost 10 pounds in a week. As she was drinking it, Avi was drinking water from his water bottle. Anzu petted him and then went to the living room to watch some T.V. As she was watching a Horror movie, the phone rang. Anzu screamed at this and then realizing that it was only the phone, she gave a sigh of relief and picked it up.  
  
Anzu: Hello?  
  
Jounouchi: Hey Anzu?  
  
Anzu: Jounouchi! What do YOU want?  
  
Jounouchi: Hey! Easy there! I just called to say I'm sorry. I tried to apologize to you before, but you were avoiding us! What's up?  
  
Anzu: it's nothing.  
  
Jounouchi: Doesn't sound like nothin.  
  
Anzu: Jounouchi..  
  
Jounouchi: Ok ok. I won't get nosy. Anyway, Yami wants to dance with you at the Spring Dance tomorrow. You gonna do it?  
  
Anzu: Ummm.. I'm not sure. Maybe.  
  
Jounouchi: hey I thought you liked Yami! What's wrong with ya? I thought you'd go crazy about it!  
  
Anzu: I do. And there is nothing wrong with me! So butt out!  
  
Jounouchi: Whoa! Easy there. Don't go fiery on me! Anyway, I got to go. Forgot to finish my email to Serenity. See ya! *hangs up*  
  
Anzu put the phone back on the receiver and sat back down on the couch. She turned the T.V. off and just sat there staring off into space. Soon Anzu just drifted off to sleep. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
The next day Anzu was awoken by Avi's squeaking. She got up and stretched, but then she realized that she had slept on the couch and had slept in her clothes too. " Damn it! They were my favorite too!" Anzu stomped u the stairs to change and wash up. She put on a pair of khaki shorts and a white tank top. She dropped some bits of lettuce into Avi's bowl and went into the kitchen for some breakfast. Not wanting to eat too much, Anzu just took an apple from a bowl. As she ate the apple slowly, Anzu listened to her favorite song on the radio. She threw the apple core to Avi, so he can nibble on it. " Today's the day Avi!" said Anzu false cheerful voice. " Today's the day where I am to slow dance with Seto Kaiba, just for 500 bucks! Well isn't that nice!" Anzu suddenly frowned and then started to scream her head off. After 5 minutes or so, Anzu stopped to rest her throat. ' Don't want my throat to go sore.' Anzu sat down on the couch to relax; she found the school year book on the table. She picked it up and opened it to the class pictures. She found a picture of Jounouchi and Honda together at the soccer field. She smiled at this and flipped to the next page. It was pictures of family members together with the students at the Family Picnic. As Anzu looked at the pictures, she noticed a picture of Seto and Mokuba together. Seto had his arm around Mokuba and Mokuba was smiling happily. She also noticed that Seto's parents weren't there. ' Oh yeah, they're dead.' After Anzu had put the yearbook away, she checked what time it was. 3:30 the clock read. ' 3:30 already! Time flies fast. Better eat something and get ready.' Anzu went to the kitchen and took out some salad from the refrigerator. Taking only a small portion, Anzu quickly ate the salad. When she was done washing the dishes, she raced up to her room to get the clothes she had bought the day before. Anzu changed into the clothes to see how they were on her. " Looks good to me!" she said in a cheerful voice. She changed back into her clothes and decided to take a quick shower. Anzu stayed in the shower for a long time deep in thought. ' Is it really worth it to just dance with Seto Kaiba for 500 bucks? Is it really just worth it?' Anzu felt the water turning cold. She turned it off and wrapped a towel around herself. Before she went into her room, she checked what time it was. 5:00 the clock read. " Still not time yet. Maybe I should go early." Anzu shrugged and went into her room to change. She put the red tank top on and the jean skirt. After that the black boots that came to her ankles were on, Anzu put on some of the Lilac perfume she bought. It made her dizzy at first, but then she got used to it. When she done applying lipgloss and glitter on herself. Anzu grabbed her keys and was about to head out the door, but then realized that she had forgotten her purse. Rushing back inside, Anzu grabbed her purse and hopped into her convertible. She looked at the watch and saw that it was 6:15. Anzu drove out of the driveway and headed towards school. When she got there, the school was empty; or so she thought. Anzu parked her car in the school parking lot and went to the Gym. There was a DJ and some crew people getting the place ready. A disco ball was next to the DJ; the DJ went over to the disco ball and turned it on. The whole gym was filled with the sparkling light that was dancing around. As she looked to see if anyone else had come, a figure in the shadows came into view. It was Seto Kaiba. He was watching the workers get ready for the dance. A banner was being hung up and there were some balloons in the ceiling. Seto just smirked at this and left the place, passing Anzu. Anzu moved out of the way, but then her cell phone came out of her purse. It dropped to the floor with a clatter. Seto saw it drop. He reached down before Anzu and picked it up for her. He tossed it to her and went outside with his hands in his pockets. For the first time, Anzu saw what he was wearing. He was wearing a pair of baggy jeans and a navy blue shirt from Abercrombie & Fitch (I think that's how you write their name.). ' He looks kind of cute.' Anzu thought as she watched Seto walk outside. A little scent of cologne hung in the air, where Anzu stood. She sort of smiled at this and went to a bench to sit down.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
The whole gym was crowded with people dancing and having fun. Anzu was with Yugi and the others talking. Soon, Jounouchi came to the group with Mai. He had his arm around Mai's waist and Mai was sort of blushing by this. Since Yami had gotten his own body now, he was with the others talking and joking around. Suddenly, Anzu's worst fear came. The DJ, who was up at the stand was speaking into the microphone, " Ok everybody! Slow music time! Get together and dance!" The students cheered at this, except for Anzu who was looking very depressed. Mai smiled at this, but then her smile disappeared. Seto Kaiba was heading towards Anzu. Mai quickly went over to Anzu and hissed into her ear, " Kaiba is coming!" Anzu was surprised at this, why would Seto Kaiba come over here? Seto tapped on Anzu's shoulder. Anzu turned to look at him; in a low voice he asked something to her. Anzu nodded. The two left the group to dance somewhere. Yami stood there gawking like the others. " Why did Anzu just go with Kaiba?" he asked the group. Everybody except for Mai shrugged at this. As Anzu slow danced with Seto, she was keep on looking away from his gaze. However, Seto found a way to make Anzu look into his eyes and their eyes met. When they were looking into each other's eyes, Anzu saw that Seto didn't have those cold eyes of his anymore; instead they were replaced with gentle eyes. Anzu smiled at this and sort of snuggled to Seto, surprising him. Mai saw this and thought, ' THAT WASN'T IN THE DEAL! WHAT THE HELL IS SHE TRYING TO PULL?!' After the slow dance, Anzu instead of going back to the others, she went with Seto to the snack bar. As the two were walking together, some people noticed them and gasped at this. Some whispered about it, and others were just gawking about it. Mai followed them and saw that the couple was in a deep conversation. She raced back to Yami and told him what was going on. " I think Anzu like Kaiba!" Mai practically yelled this out. Jounouchi covered her mouth whispering, " not so loud!" Mai broke free from Jounouchi and continued, " She was practically FLIRTING with him! An wasn't she suppose to dance with you?" Yami nodded at this. " She's cheating on you Yami. She's CHEATING ON YOU!" Yami shook his head and said, " It doesn't really matter. If Anzu like Kaiba, that's fine with me." Yami left the group after he had said that.  
  
Anzu: Seto do you have a girlfriend?  
  
Seto: No, why?  
  
Anzu: *blushing* Well, for a guy like you. I'm surprised that you don't have a girlfriend.  
  
Seto: What kind of guy am I?  
  
Anzu: *blushes a lot more* Well. You're pretty hot.  
  
Seto: *smiling* you think so?  
  
Anzu: I know so. *Quick peck on cheek*  
  
Seto: *blushes red*  
  
Anzu: *get up and is about to leave*  
  
" Wait Anzu." Said Seto. Anzu looked at him curiously. Seto took a deep breath and said, " Will you go out with me? Anzu looked around wildly wondering if anybody heard him. Nobody did. Anzu grabbed his arm and dragged him outside. The moon was shining brightly in the starry sky. She took him behind the school building and said, " yes." Seto looked happy at this and head kissed her deeply on the lips. Anzu was surprised at first, but soon returned the kiss. They soon broke apart and Seto said, " Do you think tonight counts as our first date?" Anzu snuggled to him and said, " I believe so." ' I don't want the 500 bucks now. I just found someone who is a lot better then money. Seto.'  
  
A/N: FINALLY!!! I FINISHED THE LOOOOONG CHAPTER!!!! YES!!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! R&R PLEASE!!!! 


	7. After the Kiss

A/N: Bonjour Everyone! Merci for those reviews! I'm glad that you guys liked it! So as my thanks, here's CHAPTER 6! By the way, I THINK I CURED!!!! ^_^'  
  
Disclaimer: IDONOTOWNYGO! *Breaths hard* Whoo. that was fast. Anyway I said! And I'm very upset! WAH!!!!!  
  
It felt like hours to Anzu when Seto had finally let go of her. Anzu felt a little dizzy at first, but when she realized that Seto was still holding on to her, she bit him straight on the right arm. Seto winced a little at this. He let go of Anzu and was checking his arm. Anzu, who now felt bad for doing that, checked his arm to see if she had bitten him too hard or not. There was a teeth mark on his arm. " Um. Sorry about that Kaiba-san." muttered Anzu softly and turning red at the same time. Seto smirked at this. "What?" asked Anzu starting to get a bad feeling about the smirk on Seto's face. " Nothing, it's just that you're sort of cute looking when you blush." Anzu's eyes widened at this. ' Did Kaiba-san just COMPLIMENT ME?! Did I bite him too long?' ' What was wrong with me! WHY did I compliment her?! Was that even a compliment?! Argh! This never happened before! I am sick or something? As long as I'm not love sick, that's good.' (A/N: LOLZ! Love sick! LOL! Seto-kun is LOVE SICK! LOLZ) There an eerie silent in the kitchen. Couple of rustling sounds came from Avi's cage in the living room. Finally broke the silence by saying. " I think I better leave now." Anzu seemed like she just woke up from a trance, " Huh? Oh! Yeah. You better. See you at school." muttered Anzu as Seto left, with his trench coat (A/N: he didn't leave it! Stupid person!). Anzu sighed unhappily and went up to her room. She plopped on to the bed and stared at her cell phone that Seto had returned, something about it was different though. Anzu pressed couple of buttons on the cell phone and found her list of phone numbers. She decided to call Mai and talk to her for a while, but when she clicked on Mai's number, a picture of her came up and the number was dialed by it self (A/N: Eh. it was ok descriptions, I guess.). " That bastard.. WHAT DID HE DO TO MY CELL PHONE?! HE IS GOING TO PAY AT SCHOOL!" Anzu yelled angrily. Anzu suddenly noticed something ELSE on her list of phone numbers. " Blue- Eyes?" read Anzu carefully as she stared at the number on the list. " Blue- Eyes? What the-. Wait a minute. BLUE-EYES! ACK! THAT'S KAIBA-SAN! Oy.." Anzu sort half fainted and half landed on the floor for doing that. Her head was another story. Suddenly Anzu brightened up and checked the list of phone numbers again, in the very last place, Yami's phone number was there (A/N: In this story, Yami lives by himself at an apartment or something. So he's going to have his own phone number and everything.). Anzu giggled very happily at this. ' Should I call him? Or should I not? Should I call him? Or should I not? Ooooh! Don't know what to do! AYYIIEEE! SPIDER!' Sure enough a spider came down from the ceiling and landed on the window. Shaking her head with disbelief, Anzu just took her cell phone down stairs with her. ' Maybe I should go to the movies.' thought Anzu as she checked on Avi. ' No wait. I can call Yami and ask him if he wants to go to the movies! Anzu you're a genius!' Anzu dialed Yami's number and waited for the ringing, instead there was busy signal coming from her cell phone. " DAMN! I was THIS close! So close! ARGH!" yelled Anzu angrily. " I might as well just go to the movies by myself. Maybe I'll meet Yugi on the way!" Anzu went upstairs to change into some different clothes (A/N: that girl is really determined.). After about 20 minutes or so Anzu came downstairs wearing: A tight, navy blue t-shirt that said, " Duel" on it, tight, black skirt that showed a lot of her figures, and black leather boots (A/N: I'm the dark colored type). Anzu grabbed her car keys, checked on Avi again, and then ran out the door. What she didn't know however was that Seto Kaiba was going to the movies as well and Mokuba was coming along with a small prank too.  
  
A/N: TA DA! I'm done! On a CLIFFHANGER TOO!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH *Coughs*Gags* Whoo.. Anywho! REVIEW PEOPLE!  
  
~Dragon Tamer  
  
Welcome to More Fido torturing!  
  
Me: FIDO FELL TO THE GROUND! YAY!!!  
  
Seto: Idiot. He should know not to mess with me.  
  
Me: SETO-KUN! *Glomps him*  
  
Seto: O.O'  
  
Me: Aishiteru Seto-kun! (A/N: Is that how u spell it? I forgot!)  
  
Seto: Um.. I.. Like you too? *Nervous look*hugs back a little*  
  
Me: XD YAY!!!!!  
  
Fido: Wha happen? The last thing I remember was that Kaiba-san knocked me out. O.O HOLY SHIT! KAIBA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?  
  
Seto: I dunno  
  
Me: He's hugging me back dimwit!  
  
Seto: I am? OMG! I AM!  
  
Me: Whatever.. If you're going to be like that, I might as well just kill Fido here.  
  
Fido: A girl? A GIRL! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! A girl try to kill me.. Oh man.. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Seto: DT don't do it. He's not worth it. *holding DT back*  
  
Me: Let me at him! LET ME AT HIM! I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE YOU DIIIIIIIE!!!!! *GETS LOOSE!*  
  
Fido: holy crap.  
  
Me: *whacking him with Kendo stick*  
  
Fido: *puppy eyes*  
  
Me: *disgusted look*  
  
Seto: Since Dragon Tamer is going to be a bit busy for a while, I guess I better say this: R&R!  
  
Fido: MOMMY!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Me: *sinks teeth into leg*  
  
Fido: GET THE FUCKIN HELL OFF OF ME!!!!!  
  
Seto: Bravo Dragon Tamer! *clapping* 


	8. To the movies

A/N: HALLO! ^_^ Thank you for ALL those reviews!! It made me so happy! AND HEEEEEEERE'S CHAPTER 7!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: This time there IS a character that belongs to me.. Little Mokuba has gotten a girlfriend! And her name is Yuki Minoko (stupid last name, I know)! And Lily Anderson is in this story too!  
  
" Come on nisama! I don't want to miss the previews!" yelled Mokuba to his older brother Seto, who was getting the tickets. Seto frowned at Mokuba and said, " What's so good about the previews? They're really just nothing." " NISAMA! How could you say such a thing?!" Seto sweatdropped at this (A/N: can he? Then again, IT IS a fanfic). " Mokuba really, they're just previews. The movie is what we're going to watch anyway." " Yeah but." Something stopped Mokuba from talking. His face brightened suddenly. " Uh. Mokuba?" " Yuki." Seto looked and saw a red haired girl wearing a white tank top and blue jeans. The girl saw Mokuba and waved at him. Mokuba waved back. The girl came over to them. " Hey Mokuba, how's it going?" asked Yuki looking happy that at least someone she knew was here. " Um.Well I.Uh." Yuki giggled at this and said, " You're funny Mokuba." And Seto was watching the WHOLE thing. " Yuki! Let's go! Or we're going to miss the movie!" yelled her sister. " Coming!" Yuki yelled back. " Maybe we'll be able to sit together Mokuba. That is if you're watching ' Mummy Returns'." " Oh we are! We're watching that movie! Maybe we will get to sit together after all!" Mokuba blabbered on and on. " Uh. Mokuba? We really should go inside now." Said Seto gently as he could (A/N: AWWWWW!). Mokuba snapped back to reality and said, " Oh yeah. Sorry nisama." Mokuba said bye to Yuki and told her to wait for him at the entrance. When Yuki was gone, Seto let out a sigh of relief. " Mokuba what do you mean that we're going to watch ' Mummy Returns'?! You KNOW that I don't like mummies!" Mokuba gave sad eyes to Seto, which made Seto to change his mind. "Nisama, Yuki is waiting for me though." " Who IS Yuki anyway?" " Oh, my girlfriend. We've been going out for 3 months now." Seto's eyes became VERY wide. " You've been going out with that girl for 3 months WITHOUT TELLING ME!" Mokuba was about to answer, but then something or someONE caught his eyes. " Nisama." said Mokuba slowly. ' Please don't tell me it's Yugi..' " Nisama, it's your girlfriend, with Yugi and the others!" Seto glared at Mokuba and said with gritted teeth, " She. Is. NOT. My. Girlfriend. Mokuba." Mokuba grinned evilly and said, " Then that means you won't mind that Joey is flicking you off?" Seto wheeled around just in time to see Joey pointing him with his middle finger. When Joey saw Seto, he quickly stopped and grinned sheepishly. " Fido.." Said Seto in a warning like tone. Joey looked very uneasily at this. " Mokuba! Aren't you coming?!" yelled Yuki at the entrance. Mokuba looked up at Seto, Seto nodded. Mokuba ran happily to Yuki and the two went inside, holding hands (A/N: Awwww! How kawaii!). " Ok.. What just happened?" asked Joey, sounding like his stupid self (A/N: Sry Joey-san fans!). " Mokuba has a girlfriend now, you moron." Said Seto in a low voice. " Wha? Mokuba has a girlfriend? Unbelievable!" " Believe it Fido." Joey gave Seto a death glare and yelled, " QUIT CALLING ME FIDO! YOU SON A BITCH!" People who were passing by stopped at this. " Joey. Calm down." said Yugi trying to hold back Joey from lunging at Seto. " Don't bother with him Yugi, he's just a worthless puppy dog." Joey tried to lunge at Seto again, and this time he almost did, but Lily Anderson stopped him. " Jounouchi. What the hell are you doing, IN public?" Joey was silent at this. Lily grabbed him by the ear and dragged him off away from the others yelling at him, " Why do you have to be so immature Jounouchi Katsuya!? This time, you ARE going to a Anger Management Class!" Joey just whimpered at this, while getting dragged off. " Dang. Poor Joey. Getting dragged off by Lily. Wonder what Mai would say." said Tristan watching Joey get dragged off. Seto smirked at this, ' I owe that girl.' Seto started to walk off, but then Anzu called out to him. " Kaiba-san! Wait!" Seto stopped and turned around looking at Anzu with his cold eyes. " What do you want?" he asked ever so coldly. Anzu felt like as if her inside had freezed up, but she shook off the feeling and asked, " Do you want to. Watch a movie with us?" Tristan and Yugi gasped at this. Seto stared at Anzu for a while, almost like as if he was studying her. Anzu started to blush at this. " You don't have to." said Anzu quickly, feeling that he would just decline the offer. Instead, Seto said," Sure, why not? I got nothing better to do." Anzu blushed at this.  
  
A/N: WHOA... Seto Kaiba going to the movies. WITH YUGI AND THE OTHERS?! So strange.. Anywho, please review! And if it doesn't trouble you guys a lot, can you read some fanfics by Mista Kaiba? He needs reviews for his stories and he has real good ones too. So if it's not too much trouble, please read his stories!  
  
~Dragon Tamer 


	9. The Interview with Anzu

**A/N: Ya know the stuff... **

**Note: The story this time is like being told in an interview. Anzu will be ¡°telling¡± about what happened in the movies, why she asked Seto to watch the movie with them. Etc. So enjoy!**

**DSA: So Tea, how was like watching a movie with Seto? Did you two do anything?**

**Anzu: *sweat dropping* Uh¡¦ Well¡¦ I guess it was ok, but remember my friends were there also. **

**DSA: Yeah, whatever¡¦ Anyway, what was the movie that you watched? **

**Anzu: Scream 3, I didn¡¯t really like it though¡¦ Too gross for me.**

**DSA: Uh huh¡¦ So did you and Seto-chan do anything? Maybe a little kissing? Or hugging? *dying for some answers***

**Anzu: *shocked* WHAT?! Why would Kaiba and I do something like that?! **

**DSA: *cocks eyebrow* Are you sure¡¦? You shouldn¡¯t be lying¡¦**

**Anzu: *looks away**ignores DSA***

**DSA: *gets pissed off* Girl! YOU BETTER TALK! OR ELSE!**

**Anzu: Or else WHAT exactly?**

**DSA: Oh¡¦ I don¡¯t know¡¦ Maybe¡¦ SHOW EVERYBODY A REALLY EMBARESSING PICTURE OF YOU!! *takes a picture out from pocket* (( A/N: the picture is of Anzu wearing a clown outfit, including a rainbow colored wig and a big red nose.))**

**Anzu: OO;; You wouldn¡¯t dare¡¦**

**DSA: Oh yes I would! *Laughs evilly* I¡¯m going to email this to everyone!! *walks to a computer* **

**Anzu: NOOOOOOOOOO!! I¡¯ll talk!! I¡¯ll talk!! Just don¡¯t do it!!**

**DSA: *mutters* took her awhile¡¦**

**Anzu: During the scary part of the movie. I kind of freaked.**

**DSA: Uh huh¡¦*scribbling on notebook***

**Anzu: Well¡¦ then¡¦ I accidentally grabbed on to Kaiba¡¯s arm. He was sitting next to me and it was just reflex!**

**DSA: uh huh¡¦. *continues to write***

**Anzu: *blinks* what are you writing? *tries to look***

**DSA: *whacks her on the head with a Kendo stick* back away**

**Anzu: *glares* You messed up my hair!**

**DSA: Do I care? No.**

**Anzu: *busy fixing hair* **

**2 hours later¡¦**

**DSA: *still writing***

**Anzu: *getting mad* IS THIS INTERVIEW OVER!?**

**DSA: Nope. *continues to write***

**4 hours later¡¦**

**DSA: *still writing***

**Anzu: *whining* can I leave?? Onegai?? I¡¯ve been here for ages!!**

**DSA: then answer this, why did you ask Seto-chan to watch the movie with you?**

**Anzu: You wrote the chapter like that, how am I suppose to know?**

**DSA: *writes something***

**Anzu: *twitches* I wanted to be with Seto. *sweat drop* _Why did I just say that? _**

**DSA: Uh huh¡¦ Interesting¡¦**

**6 hours later¡¦**

**Anzu: *looks at watch* I¡¯m late! I was suppose to meet the gang, 3 hours ago!!**

**DSA: Do you think I give a damn? No.**

**Anzu: *mutters* stupid good for nothing bitch¡¦**

**DSA: and you¡¯re a whore**

**Anzu: *gasp!!* How could you call me something like that!!??**

**DSA: Go screw a cow, see if I care¡¦**

**Anzu: *really mad now* Well¡¦! You-! Um¡¦ You¡¯re stupid!**

**DSA: dear god¡¦ Is that the best ya got?**

**Anzu: *timidly* yes.**

**DSA: *anime fall**gets back up* ya know what? I¡¯m bored of you now, so you can leave.**

**Anzu: YAY! *leaves* **

**DSA: She¡¯s probably gonna fall into the trap¡¦**

***LOUD CRASH!!** A scream**Total silence***

**DSA: What¡¯d I say?**

**A/N: Ok¡¦ So the interview didn¡¯t seem very good.. Anzu fans, don¡¯t get mad at me!! Just R&R!! Here¡¯s a little Fido torture for you. **

**Domino Hospital¡¦**

**Fido: *groggily* What happened?**

**DSA: I kicked your sorry ass.**

**Fido: You did? I don¡¯t remember¡¦**

**DSA: I¡¯ll help you remember then!! *about to attack him* **

**Dias Flac: *holds me back* Don¡¯t waste your time on him. **

**DSA: *hugs Dias* Yeah.. You¡¯re right Dias-chan! Let¡¯s leave!**

**Seto: *crying in a corner* **

**bLu ICee FyRe: *sees Seto* SETO-CHAN!!! *glomps him***

**Seto: Am I suppose to be happy?**

**bLu ICee FyRe: Yes. *kisses him* **

**Seto: OO¡¯**

**Fido: Ah come on! Not in the patient¡¯s room!**

**bLu ICee FyRe: *glares**attacks Fido***

**Fido: AAAAAAAWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! HHHHHHOOOOOLLLLYYY CCCCCCRRRRAAAAPPPP!!! PPPPPPPAAAAAAIIIIIIINNNN!!!**

**Seto: Since DSA is gone with that Dias Flac¡¦ I¡¯ll just say it again¡¦ Please R&R¡¦ *sniffles***


End file.
